Shipwrecked and surviving
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: 8 people, 4 boys, 4 girls, shipwrecked on an island together, but isolated in location. Now they've got to find each other and survive the harsh environments and challenges the island has to throw at them. Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping and Oldrivalshipping.I do NOT own any of the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


**YAY! I am so excited to start this new collab with my awesomated friend CookiesNCreamNess! Woohoo! I've been pretty hyped about this for a while now actually. We take turns writing chapters and obviously, I did the first one! Cuz I'm a nutter and have been crazy excited that I actually couldn't sleep because my hyperness has gone through the roof ;P  
**

**Anyway I really hope you guys enjoy.**

**And check out Cookie's stories. She's an amazing writer ;P and I'm so lucky to be doing this with her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Without any further hesitation, let's do this!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sunk and separated**

May's POV

I was strolling around on deck of the SS Sunshine. Don't ask me why the ship was called sunshine. I didn't get it either.

It was just a ship to take me from Johto to Sinnoh. Because that's where I wanted to go for the contests next. What can I say? I liked dressing up.

So here I was, walking around on deck, when I heard a familiar voice. Wait, that was two voices I knew. Arguing voices.

"Well I didn't know you'd be here." That was definitely Ash. I could tell.

"You did so!" The other said, "I told you I was coming here. You just ignored me!" And that was Misty.

"OUCH MISTY!" Ash yelled, "I thought you'd gotten rid of that thing by now." No doubt that was a reappearance of her trusted mallet.

"Oh, I took it out of the cupboard specifically for you," she said, "don't you appreciate it?" Her tone was sickly sweet. Something that would usually give you that hint you should be heading straight for the hills, but this was Ash. And Ash never backed down from a challenge.

Which sometimes wasn't always a good thing. Like now. Better do something quick before he ended up with a new collection of bruises.

"Hey guys," I said, coming towards them, "I didn't expect to see you here." Both looked up. Ash looked relieved and Misty looked slightly annoyed still.

"Hi May," Ash said happily. Misty snorted and crossed her arms.

"You weren't that happy to see me," she complained.

"I was too," he said, "and I would've been happier if you didn't hit me!" Not again.

"Oh my goodness! You guys are here too!" Saved the day! Well, at least Ash's head. Dawn came running over.

"Yep," I said, "I like the Sinnoh contests."

"Really? So do I!" she exclaimed, "We could travel together! And we could have another face off! I'm much better now." I giggled.

"Sure," I said.

"What are we?" Misty asked, irritated, "chopped liver?"

"Gross," Ash said, "I sure hope not."

"It's an expression Ash," Misty said flatly.

"It's good to see you guys too," Dawn said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Going to Sinnoh," Misty said, "My sisters let me have a break so I could study up on some of the Sinnoh Pokémon. Because we're getting a lot of trainers from different regions in lately. But mostly, I'm here to fight my own battles and snag a few water Pokémon. Maybe snatch a few badges as well."

"I'm going to challenge the Sinnoh league again," Ash said, "So I'll have to fight the gyms again."

"That's great," Dawn said, "You guys are both strong trainers. Oh! A great idea, we should all travel together!" Misty and Ash both looked at each other.

"There's no way I could travel with him again," Misty said.

"And I don't want to travel with her and that mallet," Ash protested.

"Denial," Dawn sang, "Face it, you two miss each other." Stole the words from my mouth.

"NO!" Ash and Misty yelled at the same time.

"You even have synchronised speaking," I teased. Ash frowned and Misty blushed.

"What does synchronised mean?" he asked.

"Well looks like you're still just as stupid as the last time I saw you." I frowned. I'd never heard that voice before.

"Paul!" Dawn exclaimed. Ok, Dawn knew this purple haired guy. And she was definitely excited.

"Troublesome," he muttered.

"MY NAME IS DAWN!" She screamed. Or not.

"Does this always happen?" I asked. Ash nodded.

"Paul always gets on Dawn's nerves," he said, "she acts cheerful, but I don't think they really like each other." Oh. Well that was disappointing. I was hoping to have somebody to tease her about.

"Hey! Dawn!" I exclaimed. She froze, mid pose of smacking her palms against his chest in aggravation.

"What?" she said.

"What about me?" I asked, trying to break the fight, "I don't think we've met before."

"Oh right," Dawn said, "May this is Paul the ice cube-" He glared at her "-Paul, this is May."

"May," he grunted, nodding his head in my direction.

"How come you can say her name?" Dawn screamed, "Why not mine?"

"Troublesome," he muttered. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say he was doing it on purpose to rile her up. If she wasn't trying to knock him out, I'd almost say they were flirting with each other.

"I cannot believe I'm stuck on this stupid boat with you of all people!" Ash brightened.

"Aw, come on Leafy. You know you want to spend time with me." Ash's smile faltered for a moment as two brunettes came around. The boy had spiky hair and black eyes and was currently smirking as he followed the long hair girl with brown eyes.

"Leaf. Gary," he called, looking a little uncertain.

"Ashy-boy," Gary said, "long time no see."

"Gary Oak!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Hello Dawn," he said nicely, "I was actually hoping to run into you in Sinnoh."

"You were?" Dawn said.

"Yeah, I got you a signed copy of my grandfather's poetry for you," he said, "I thought you'd like it." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a green book with a black signature scrawled on the front.

"Here you go," he said. Dawn squealed as she took it.

"Thank you so much," she said, "I mean it."

"Hey, no problem," he said.

"Why can't you be that nice to me?" Leaf complained.

"Because you're Leafy," he said, tapping her nose. Leaf's face exploded in red, probably from anger.

"That's not a real reason!" she yelled. Gary just chuckled.

"Hey Leaf," Ash said. Leaf shot a pointed look at Gary.

"At least someone can get my name right," she said.

"Funny we're all here now," I said, "and on this ship. All we're missing is-"

"Hey what is this? The Ash reunion? I'm hurt I wasn't invited."

"-Drew," I finished turned to face my green-haired rival, "You know, when I said you were missing, I didn't mean that you had to show up. You could've just stayed away."

"Of course I had to be here," he said, "You know it would be incomplete without the greatest coordinator here." I snorted.

"You're so full of yourself," I said, letting out another snort. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"That wasn't a very lady like sound I heard, but then again, you're not very lady like yourself," he said. I could feel my face heating up in anger.

"You're lucky that I've never slapped that smirk off your face," I said. He winked.

"You couldn't slap me if you tried," he said. I raised my hand.

"MAY DON'T!" Dawn grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," Dawn said, lowering my hand for me.

"You got lucky grasshead," I called as I walked away.

* * *

The food on this place was amazing. And it must've had some sort of happiness in it because I felt so much better once I started eating.

"This food is great, don't you think Dawn?" I asked. She nodded and I got the feeling she wasn't really paying much attention.

"You wanna go talk to the others don't you?" I asked. She shook her head slowly. That was enough for me to know. Dawn was very social after all.

"It's ok," I said, "I'll just take this bowl and we can go find them." I picked up my bowl.

"Really?" she asked, brightening, "Thanks so much May."

"It's ok," I said, "I know you just like being in a group more."

"You're a great friend," she said.

"You recon they'll still be on deck?" I asked, walking down the corridor, carefully balancing my food so I wouldn't drop it. I got up on the deck.

"Hey look they are!" Dawn exclaimed, "Hey guys!" She waved at them and ran towards them.

A sudden jerk made me tumble and spill the contents of my food over the deck.

Ok, that was not just me being clumsy. That was from the ship.

I looked up to see Dawn was on the ground too and my other friend looked a little shaken.

"What was that?" Ask asked.

"No idea," Misty said, very solemnly.

I heard a scraping sound and looked down. My bowl was moving down the deck.

That was weird.

And then I felt movement myself.

My eyes widened.

I looked up at the horizon and was horrified to see that not only was the water not flat anymore, but the ship was lopsided.

And I was heading towards the water!

With nothing to grip onto!

"HELP ME!" I screamed as I felt myself sliding down the deck.

"May!" Dawn screamed. I heard a crash and look behind me in time to see a chair fall from the above deck and smash into the railing. Now there was absolute nothing stopping me. The sky grew steadily darker and the waves were growing larger.

"Do something!" Someone yelled, but it was hard to make out who said it exactly.

"Attention all passengers, please calmly make your way to the life boats located in section 5G, 5H, 4G and 4H. Please keep calm thank you."

It started to rain. And not just a little, it was heavy and I could hardly see anyone.

Shoot the ship was sinking. Just what I feared.

I tried to get up and scramble away, but the lean was more sharp and I was slipping faster.

"HELP!" I screamed again.

A hand caught my wrist.

I looked up and was met by green eyes. Never had I been so glad to see Drew.

"Hold on," he said.

There was another jolt and Drew pulled me back.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed. I saw ahead the others ahead.

My feet were slipping on the wet surface, but Drew still pulled me along.

We caught up quickly.

"Arceus!" I heard Gary exclaimed, his head twisting to the side.

I was scared to look, but I did anyway.

My eyes widened as I saw a giant wave.

How could the weather turn so horrible in such a short amount of time?

"Keep running," Drew muttered, "We've got to make it."

"We're not going to make it," I said, seeing how close it was getting. He shot me a crooked grin.

"Since when were you a pessimist?" he asked.

"Since I'm just about to die!" I exclaimed.

"We're not going to make it!" Dawn yelled. We all stopped suddenly, as if accepting our fate.

"We're going to die!" I cried out.

"Don't let go," Drew said, "just hold on. You'll be fine."

"Ash," Misty said, "I know I haven't been the nicest, but in case I don't get another chance, I want to say-"

"Stop it," Ash hissed, "We're going to make it."

"Hold hands?" Dawn questioned. We all formed a circle, linking hands. Drew, then me, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Ash, Misty, and then Leaf who held Drew's other hand.

"Ready?" Gary asked.

"No," Leaf said nervously.

"Good," Paul muttered.

"It's coming!" Dawn exclaimed. Drew's grip tightened on my hand.

The wave crash over us and the breath was almost instantly knocked from my lungs.

I tumbled around and Dawn's hand was ripped from mine. I clung to Drew's hand tighter as I was batted around, but the water made my fingers slippery and I could feel my grip loosening.

I surfaced and gasped for air. I looked around. Drew's head came out, also gulping huge breaths of air.

I was horrified that I couldn't see anyone else.

Something flashed in Drew's eyes.

"Don't let go," he said, "take a breath." I took a breath.

No sooner than I had, another wave crash over me and I was pushed under water again.

My grip was slipping.

I desperately tried to cling, my nails digging into his flesh.

I felt warm liquid as I drew blood.

The last thing I remember before going black was screaming as I was torn away from the only other secure attachment I had.

* * *

**A/N: ****I think I messed up Gary and Leaf's character :/ Better luck next time.**

**And I know this chapter was fairly dramatic. I watched the sinking scene of the Titanic to get an idea for how a ship would sink. So yeah...You can tell it was going to be drama all over the place.**

**So drop a review and tell me what you think.**

**-Stocky-parker-dog ;P**


End file.
